1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens, to a camera body, and to a camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
With an interchangeable lens that is used in a camera system of the interchangeable lens type, various optical characteristics, such as for example the vignetting characteristic and so on, may be different depending upon the type of the interchangeable lens. Accordingly, in order to enhance the quality of the image obtained by image capture, it is necessary to perform image processing and so on according to the optical characteristics of the interchangeable lens. Due to this, it is necessary for the camera body to acquire information related to the optical characteristics of the interchangeable lens. The camera body either obtains from the interchangeable lens information related to the optical characteristics of the interchangeable lens, or reads in information about optical characteristics corresponding to the type of the interchangeable lens from a memory in the camera body, in which information related to the optical characteristics of various interchangeable lenses of a plurality of types is stored in advance (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2010-41682).